Who Am I?
by holliejade.stevens
Summary: This is set 16 years after the final battle, when Hermione leaves England after the final battle pregnant. This is the story of her, her children and their return and their search to find out who they are. Sorry terrible at summaries please read!
1. Preface

Hi quick hello! This is my new account old one was Gryffindorgirl4422 I was unable to get back into it but hopefully will be able to get the stories so I can continue them. This is a new story for me and I don't own Harry Potter and this is my own twist and please read and review but be kind to. Thanks!

Preface

Hermione POV

I felt my hand rub over my stomach which to the rest of the world looked flat. I could see them all celebrating and enjoying the party. They were celebrating the completion of the repairs that Hogwarts had sustained during the final battle. It had only taken around 2 months and as it had bought everyone even closer, as I'd slowly pulled away. I knew they had noticed me distancing myself and had put it down to me dealing with the loss that the war had caused along with everything else that had happened in the last few years.

And that had been a reason but definitely not my main one. I couldn't stay, I couldn't bare it. I needed to find my parents and apologise and explain my reasons for doing what I did. In was now that I truly needed them, their help, guidance and their love. I looked to the front of the great hall from where I stood at the back just inside the door. I could see him, his platinum blonde hair standing out like a bright beacon. I felt my heart start to race just at the sight of him. He was with Blaise, Pansy and his mother and they looked much more at ease then I had ever seen, as if a heavy burden had been taken off their shoulders and I guessed it had. I wanted to tell him and felt my feet start to move towards him.

All of a sudden I felt as if someone had tipped a cold bucket of ice water over my head, what was I thinking. I could never mean more to him then just that one night, then those conversations or quiet moments when we had seeked comfort in our comfortable silence and talk of books. He wouldn't want this not now and definitely not with me, he didn't want me forever. So how could I stay? What if he wanted me to make the choice I could never make. Regardless of how I felt, I couldn't stay. I felt my eyes start to sting as they started to fill with tears. I saw him start to turn as if sensing I was looking at him, our eyes locked for a minute and I felt a tear slip out and start to slide down my face. I saw a pained look start to grace his face before I turned and and ran, out of the great hall, out of the castle and onto the grounds and out the gates. I realised that was the last time I would see his face. And as I hopped into a carriage I felt my heart break, as my tears started to fall.

Hi hope you liked it please read and review and be kind! Thanks


	2. Chapter 1- They Call It Coming Home

Hi lovelies! So here is chapter one and I hope you like it! Please read and review it is always helpful and encouraging but please also be kind! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: They call it coming home

Athena's POV

I could feel the states as we walked down the middle of the great hall, could hear the whispers that were flying through the air. Everyone curious about he new students who had transferred from the other side of the world. And to be honest I couldn't blame them. I tried to pull my long curly blond hair forward to create even more of a barrier between me and all the students. My brothers were being helpful in that area as well both several inches taller then me looked like young body guards on either side of me.

As we got to the front the last of the first years to be sorted sat down at their house table. Mcgonigal gave us a comforting smile, she knew who we were at least.

"Now everyone quiet down, we have three new transfer students from Australia. They will be starting their 5th year here and I hope you make them all welcome." She said it in a way that seemed like if someone didn't she wouldn't be happy. "Now for the sorting. Scorpius Hunter Granger please come forward and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." At the mention of our last name I heard gasps and whispers much louder then before start to whirl around the room again and I felt myself move closer to the remaining brother that was at my side. After a few minutes the hat yelled out in a loud voice "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled at my brother, who smirked back at me before he went and sat down at what I presumed to be the Gryffindor house table, our mothers old table.

"Congratulations. Now Orion Alexander Granger could you please come." I looked to my brother panic going through me at the thought of being left alone. He gave my wrist a comforting squeeze before walking up to the few stairs and sitting where my brother had just been, he smirked at me as the hat was placed on his head and I couldn't help but smile back. The same as my brother, the hat took a few minutes before announcing "SLYTHERIN". I looked at Orion and then at Scorpius who both just gave me the same comforting a smile. Both seemed please with their placing.

"Now lastly Athena Lyrica Granger, please come forward." She said and gave me a comforting smile as I swallowed the panic that had begun to rise in my throat. I walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool and a second later felt her place the hat on my head.

"Hm curious.. The only daughter of our dear war hero Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, your as smart as she was and could very early be Ravenclaw but no that's not the right place. You have the cunning brains of a Slytherin you could definitely be placed their, I can feel it inside you as if in your blood. But no your loyal, brave, headstrong and stubborn you have all the reasons why I placed your mother was placed in her house so I think it will have to be... GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and I let out a sigh of relief before standing up and walking down to where Scorpius sat. He grinned at me and pulled me into a side hug.

"Well done and congratulations to our new students, all of them on your new houses." She paused for a second when two men walked in from a side door behind the teachers table and moved to take their chairs. "I would also like to announce we have some new teachers this year. I would like to welcome Professor Neville Longbottom who will be our new herbolgy teacher and Professor Draco Malfoy who will be our new potions master. We will also have a new charms teacher but she wasn't able to join us tonight." Just as she said it though once again another door opened on the other side of the table and in walked our mother

. Her hair hung in long brown waves down her back, her make up was simple and she wore a black pencil skirt, small black heels and a blue blouse that made her hair and eyes seem brighter. She turned and looked towards the students searching for us and smiling when her eyes landed on Scorpius and I before they started to search for Orion. Once her eyes found him, a smirk spread across her face. Before she walked up to Mcgonigal and apologised for being late about about the change of plans. The new potions teacher Professor Malfoy hadn't taken her eyes off her not once, no one had really. It was as if they were seeing a ghost.

Mcgonigal smiled before continuing. "Oh no wait here she is, this is Professor Hermione Granger, she will be the new charms teacher and has spent the last few years in Australia teaching charms at the school her children Athena, Scorpius and Orion attended. So without further ado all dig in!" She said before turning around and taking a seat at the teachers table. We watched our mother take hers and then motion for us to come over to her.

As we walked up I could feel eyes on us, everyone was watching but non like most of the teachers were and that's when we realised why the teachers all or if not most looked like they were her age and were probably people she had attended school with and hadn't seen in the last 16 years.

"I'm so proud of you all! Well done!" As she said this she looked like she was tearing up and about to cry.

"Thanks mum. I got into Slytherin don't understand how but I did." Orion said he looked pretty please with himself and not at all upset about being on his own. Where as I was glad I was Atleast with one of my brothers.

"Hermione.." We all turned to look at a lady with long auburn hair it was pulled back into a braid and she had on jeans and a quiditch t-shirt.

"Kids how about you go sit down and eat, I will talk to you later or tomorrow. Classes don't start till Monday." We said goodbye before walking off to our respective tables.

"So your mum is Hermione Granger?" I turned to look where the voice had come from and came face to face with a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Mum had told us a few things before we had moved so we could guess at who his father was Atleast.

"Um yes she is.." I said not very sure of what else to say. He smiled at me before continuing.

"That's my mum, Ginny Potter she's talking to. She's the quiditch coach around here." He said looking up at his mother before looking back at me. "I'm James Sirius Potter and your Athena and your Scorpius?" We smiled and nodded. As he reached out and shook hands with score who grinned back. "I have a brother in Slytherin to, Albus Severus Potter. He's one of the guys talking to your brother at the moment. And this is my little sister Lily Luna Potter." He said pointing to a girl with the same auburn hair as their mother, who grinned and waved from a few seats up from us.

I could feel someone watching me and turned my head to see Professor Malfoy looking at us as we interacted with the Potters. He had a look of confusion and when his gaze turned to our mother he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Alright James stop flirting and move over!" A girl with straight silvery blonde hair said as she pushed James further up the bench so she was right in front of us. "Heya I'm Dominique Weasley, but you can call me Dom. James and I are cousins, so I'm sorry in advance for the pain he will surly be to you." She smiled at me in a way that made me feel at ease and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Haha I'm Athena but you can call me Thia. I should give you the same warning about both my brothers!" I said grinning. I watched as two more girls walked over to us, both smiling warmly.

"Hey I'm Violet anopheles Zabini. Don't worry I can totally relate to ridiculous names and annoying siblings!" She said laughing as she sat down next to me. She had long ink black hair and bright blue eyes. A girl with orange hair sat down next to Dom and held out her hand to me which I took smiling.

"Hi I'm Rose Weasley, I know what your thinking there is a lot of us." She said and then started laughing lightly. I later found out we were all in the same house and would be sharing a dorm room.

Scorpius ended up sharing a dorm room with James Potter and a few other boys from their year while Orion was sharing one with Violets twin brother Preston along with a few other boys.

We talked late into the night before deciding to go to bed, after agreeing to continue in the smorning. I layed down on my pillow thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I think I could really love it here.

Thanks for reading and please read and review and once again be kind. Sorry if it dragged and was a by boring and slow was just trying to get a few things out and started. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2- First Day

Hey lovelies, I am so sorry about the delay in updating wasn't 100% sure where I wanted to take this story and wanted to make sure it was going to go in a good direction. Thank you so much for the people who have read this story, have followed me and who have voted for this story it means so much and encouragesu me to keep going. Sorry about the slight mistakes in the last chapter that I didn't notice, I had been uploading straight off my phone so must have over looked it and for that I am very sorry and I promise to me much more diligent from now on, I promise! So please review and tell me what you think and please be kind. Thanks again :)

Chapter 2- First Day

Athena's POV

I woke up with the sun slowly starting to come into our dorm room windows and smiled as it filled the room. I sat up and looked around the room wondering for the first time which four poster bed had once belonged to my mum, secretly hoping it was the one I was sitting on. I looked around the room at Dom, Violet and Rose who were all fast asleep. Rose was perfectly still and her hair was pulled back in a neat pony tale, where as Dom's mouth was wide open and her hair was all falling out of her messy bun. I laughed quietly at my new friends before hopping out of bed and deciding to take advantage of being the first up. I walked over to my trunk and grabbed my toiletry bag and a pair of light blue jeans with a few rips in them, black ballet flats and a white peplum shirt that flared out at the waist and had a v neck. I grabbed my towel, before walking into our bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind me.

I placed my things on the sink before undressing and hoping in the shower. I let the hot water wash over me and couldn't help but feel instantly relaxed and woke me up instantly. After a 10 minutes I turned off the taps and hopped out of the shower, quickly getting dressed and putting on some light foundation, mascara and lip balm. I picked up my wand and magically blow dried my hair and let it hand down my back in its natural waves, before braiding the front bits of my hair and pinning them back. I hung up my towel on the towel rack before heading back into our dorm room, where Dom and Violet were both still fast asleep. Rose was sitting on her bed and smiled kindly at me when I walked back in.

"Morning Thia" She said smiling at me and stretching out.

"Morning Rose, so are you usually the only one up?" I said looking over at Dominique and Violet, who were both still fast asleep and laughed quietly.

"Yes I usually always am, Dominique only gets up for quidditch practice or try outs and Violet only wakes up to watch the boys play quidditch or for food or to go shopping. But really they are just both massive sleep in people. So it is always usually just me up and especially on fine saturday's like this one." She laughed lightly and looked at our sleeping friends affectionately before hopping off her bed and picking up some clothes and a small toiletry bag from her trunk. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can head down to breakfast together if you want?" She said smiling.

"That sounds great. I'll meet you in the common room." I said before turning opening our dorm room door and walking down the stairs. I looked around the common room and fell in love instantly. It had several huge windows that looked down onto the grounds and let in sunlight that filled the room with more warmth and light. The walls were a deep maroon, there was a fire place on one side with several comfortable looking lounges, love seats and a big book shelf which was full to the brim of books. There were tables and chairs and it looked like a place that would constantly be filled with life and noise but at this early hour, in this moment it was empty. I walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a book that I knew well and was a favourite of my mums and mine. I smiled down at the familiar muggle book before walking over and sitting down in one of the love seats and let the world of the pride and the prejudice surround me.

"So you inherited the famous Hermione Granger book worm gene then." I heard a voice say from behind me and slowly turn around to meet a bright pair of emerald eyes. He was grinning and me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Maybe I did. What of it James Potter?" I said looking at him through slightly narrowed eyes but not being able to stop myself from smiling even if just a little. There was something about him that was stopping me from being annoyed.

"Nothing just trying to figure you out, that's all." He said it and smiled innocently at me.

"James Sirius Potter leave Athena alone. I'm sorry my big brother here was just being his usual prat self and a bit nosy." Lily said walking over to me, as she walked over towards us and sat on the chair across from me. She looked just like they lady from the night before that I knew to be her mother.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I understand how annoying and frustrating brothers can be." I said grinning at her, we both started to laugh after noticing James's smile slid off his face and replaced with a look of slight annoyance.

"But seriously so you're the famous Hermione Granger's only daughter." He said and looked at me as if I was sitting on a pile of secrets he needed to know.

"What James is trying to say is we've heard a lot about you're mother. Our parents and Uncle Ron especially have spent our whole lives telling us about their best friend, our aunty Hermione." Lily said she smiled at me kindly and it was nice to know they didn't hold mum in a place of hate but in a place where they told there kids about her and they called this women they didn't know outside of stories their aunty. It made me hopefully for my mum because we knew she'd been scared to return, for fear of how those she loved dearly would react.

"It's nice to know they didn't write her off or start to hate her because she left. I know how scared she was that when we got here that they wouldn't want anything to do with her." I said looking down at the book that was now closed in my lap.

"They don't when dad and uncle Ron talk about her you can see its with love and a bond that they couldn't break no matter what. Mum when they talk about her tear's up sometimes, she's pretty tough but it's like it's the only thing that breaks her down a little bit." Lily said softly and I looked up at her slowly. She was looking at me like she'd known me her whole life and was speaking in such an earnest way that I couldn't help but smile sadly.

"They tell these stories of all the trouble they got into while they were here and that if it wasn't for your mum they wouldn't even be around to tell them. Mum often says how lucky they were to have her because otherwise they'd all surely be dead." Lily said grinning, I turned to look at James who had been silent for a while now and was startled when my eyes locked with his, he was staring at me very intently.

"She told us some stories before we moved back and things we would want to know but not all we would want to know. She told us about her time here with you're parents and other family members but there was one thing she wouldn't tell us well more like a period of time she won't tell us." I said looking at them and saying things I didn't think I'd really ever said before. "She wouldn't tell us and won't tell us who our father is..." After the words escaped my mouth I wished I could pull them back in.

"Do you know anything about him?" Lily said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Every time we ask her she shuts down and looks like she's remembering a really hard terrible time." Said a voice I knew all to well. I noticed Scorpius for the first time standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the boys dormitories. His hair hung loosely in his face and he looked like he'd just woken up.

"Want to hear something funny?" James said looking at us and grinning like a loon. "You guys look like you could be related to professor Malfoy, haha how funny would that be. Its impossible but still you guys look like him a bit, especially you Athena." He said looking at me, while laughing loudly to himself. His cheeks were going red from laughing so hard and he looked like he was going to fall off the arm of the lounge where he had perched himself. I looked at him to Scorpius raising my eyebrows at him, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"James don't be stupid that's impossible, you know the stories. We've heard them a hundred times, don't say stuff like that." Lily said scolding her older brother.

"What stories?" Scorpius said coming to sit over with us on the lounges. I saw Rose walking over to and she sat down next to Lily before starting to speak, obviously hearing the conversation on her way down.

"My dad when he tell's us stories, he's often mentioned professor Malfoy. He was apparently very different to what he is now and him and your mum were arch enemies. They hated each other, couldn't even be in a room together without fighting. Your mum punched him in the face in their third year." She said smiling. "That's one of my dad's and uncle Harry's favourite stories to tell." They all joined in laughing except for Scorpius and I who just smiled and looked at each other. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe James was onto something but then again after what they just said, they were right. It's impossible, at least I think it is.

Hi guys, I hope you like this and please tell me what you think, please be kind!

I'm sorry if it seems a but drawn out and dragged on just trying to get into the swing of things. I'm trying to map it all out and work it out but yeah please read and review and if you like it give it a vote. Thank :)


	4. Chapter 3- Face To Face

Hi thanks again to all the lovelies that have voted for this story and been patient with my updates and for the lovely messages and the follows they mean so much to me and are so encouraging. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Face To Face

Hermione POV

I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of happiness and comfort as I stepped inside the Hogwarts library for the first time in 16 years. The rows and rows of books and the smell of parchment and old ageing books filled my nose and made me feel like I was home.

"I knew I'd find you here." I heard a familiar voice say behind me, one I hadn't heard in 16 years. It made me freeze in my spot for a minute or two as I was bombarded with memories and feelings that I had always kept deep and hidden. I took a deep breath before turning around, my chocolate brown eyes meeting his stormy grey ones for the first time, in what seemed like a lifetime. I'd managed to avoid him and his stare the whole night before at the feast.

He had a mixed look on his face that was a combination of anxiety, fear, relief, hurt and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. We looked at each other both silent until his mouth started to turn up at the sides and turn into a slight smile.

"Hermione." He said my name in the same way I'd always loved, in a way that made my heart lurch. The same way he always had 16 years ago when he spoke to me. And I felt like I was 18 years old again and before I knew it my feet were moving and I was running. Running away from the memories, running away from the pain, running away from the feelings but most of all running away from him. I was running from him again, just like before.

"Hermione! HERMIONE WAIT!" I heard him call after me. But I didn't stop or turn to see him or if he was coming after me. I didn't stop running till I was out of breath and realised I was outside the head mistresses office.

I whispered the password before stepping onto the bottom step and waited as they rose up till I was outside of her office door. I knocked quietly twice before hearing a calm voice from inside.

"Come in." She said and looked up and smiled when she saw it was me. "Good morning Hermione" She said in a kind voice.

"Good morning Professor Mcgonigal." I said smiling back at her.

" Hermione please call me Minerva you are not one of my students here anymore you are a staff member and a colleague."

"Okay I will try to remember that, Minerva." I said smiling. "Sometimes I wish I was a student again it seems much easier. I envy the students quiet drama free years in comparison to the ones my friends and I had. " I said deep in thought and realising to I was still breathing rather heavily.

"Hermione are you okay? You seem to be breathing very heavily?" A look of concern had graced her face as she looked at me quizzically.

"Yes I'm fine I was just... Uh running from something I am not ready to face." I said looking into my lap and feeling like I was my 18 year old self sitting in this office.

Something caught my eye and I looked up at the two portrait's that hung on the wall beside Minerva's head. Professor Dumbledoor smiled kindly at me, even Professor Snape's eyes looked at me in a way that wasn't as hateful or cold as I'd remembered in my youth. Minerva followed where my eyes were looking before smiling at her old colleagues.

"Hermione what was it you were running from or was it a who?" She said clearly concerned but scared she was prying. I looked again at Professor Severus Snape before answering.

"It was a who.." I said nervously as I twisted my hands together.

"You don't have to tell me but who were you running away from?" She was looking more and more worried by the second and this time when I answered I didn't look at her, I couldn't look at her. Instead I stared at my old potions professor as I spoke.

"I was running away from him... From Draco. From Draco Malfoy." As I said it I watched Professor Snape's face twitch his eyes getting a bit of a spark to them and his mouth looked like it was starting to twitch up into a smile before he control it and turned it back into his usual scowl.

"You were running away from him, from Draco?" She said trying to sort through all the puzzle pieces in her head. I looked at Professor Dumbledoor who was looking at me smiling, his blue eyes were shinning and he looked like he knew it all and to be honest somehow he probably did. He'd always been good at that.

"Yes I was running from Draco." I hadn't spoke about Draco or any of that time to anyone in 16 years, if ever. "Draco and I were together once apon a time before I left. We fought together even if on different sides. He never wanted that life, you would know that wouldn't you Severus? To love a muggleborn, to go agenst everything your family had ever taught you." I said looking at him pleadingly hoping for understanding because he had known that kind of love I'd seen it in the memories of him and Lily Potter. He'd been a spy for her, he'd risked it all for Lily. I couldn't bare to look at my old head of house as I confessed my past feelings for the Slytherin prince, feelings that had never left.

"You loved Draco?" Snape said in the same raspy voice that didn't seem so cold and heartless anymore.

"Yes I did love Draco, I never stopped loving Draco. But I'm not a fool it would never have worked Lucius was going to Azkaban for who knew how long if not life, Narcissia was never going to think I was right for her son and she was just as much forced into that life as he was. And who was I to make Draco walk away from the only family he'd have left regardless of the problems and issues. So I left, we left." I said and could feel a few tears escape and roll down my cheeks.

"Hermione your children, Scorpius, Athena and Orion are they... Are they Draco's children?" Minerva said, her voice was wobbling a little and I looked up at her with tears pouring down my face.

Hey hope you liked it please tell me what you think and please be kind. Sorry to leave you hanging their like that but I am currently writing the next chapter so have no fear!

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4- Please Keep My Secret

Who am I?

Hi thank you so much for all the votes, reviews and follows. It seriously means so much to me and is so encouraging! Thanks! 3

Chapter 4- Please Keep My Secret

Hermione POV

"Hermione your children, Scorpius, Athena and Orion are they... Are they Draco's children?" Minerva said, her voice was wobbling a little and I looked up at her with tears pouring down my face.

"Yes... Yes they are, I don't know how people don't just look at them and know. How they don't just see him, they all look like him. But especially her, especially Athena, her face, her eyes, let alone her hair. She has the Malfoy blonde hair. They are so much like him in some way and are so smart like him. They have me in them to..." I'd never said any of it out loud let alone told anyone.

"Draco has children!" I looked again to professor Snape and he looked like he was getting a bit upset and was smiling now in a way I had never see and couldn't help but be taken aback. "Does he know?" He spoke again, looking at me very intently. I cast my eyes quickly to my old headmaster and Minerva.

"Yes he does.. And no I never told him. Do you think he ever would have let me leave had he known? After I found out I got a few things in order, packed up my things and broke it off and ran, literally ran from him. I was so scared after the war and everything that had happened.." I couldn't stop crying and I felt the same constant stabbing of guilt I had get for the last 16 years but this time so much worse after seeing him, after looking into his eyes and saying nothing but running. "I know what I did was horrible and so cruel to take it all away from him and to take him away from his kids. To take them away from Harry, from Ginny, From Ron and all the Weasleys and my friends. To leave with no goodbye, I was so sure Ginny would hex me when I walked in, so sure she'd hate me for leaving but all she did was smile and cry. I saw what could only be her kids one with messy black hair and emerald eyes and the other with her firy auburn hair, laughing and smiling with my children. My heart broke I'd taken them away from not just their dad but friends and what would and should have been their family." I was sobbing now, I could feel it shake my body and was surprised when a set of hands pulled me into a hug and was surprised when I realised it was Minerva. When she pulled back I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione you were doing what you thought was best and you can't be so hard on yourself. You were 18, scared and had just been through what no one should ever have to go through. No one ever held you in hate or malice for leaving, they just missed you. We all did." She said while wiping away any tears that had managed to escape and was now straightening herself up.

"He won't hate you Mrs Ganger, he'll be upset and hurt but he won't hate you. I don't think he ever stopped loving you or looking for you. He never hated or married anyone else. I never knew who he spent all these years searching for and waiting for. I'm glad it was you." Severus said looking at me with care and it sent a jolt of comfort through me and I couldn't help but be surprised at his words.

"I hope you are right, I really do. But I need to think about how to tell him or the kids so please, I'm begging you please keep my secret and I know how much that is asking of you all!" I said looking at them through pleading eyes.

"We will." They said in unison. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder finally letting it all out to someone, finally saying it all out loud.

Draco POV

I knew she'd be here, in what could of easily been her home during our year's at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her and could see a small smile on her face, one that until last night I hadn't seen in 16 year's but had never ever forgotten. She looked gorgeous with her long brown hair in soft curls down her back.

"Hermione." I hadn't said her name out loud for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. I watched her go stiff and freeze as soon as I said her name. As she slowly started to turn around I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Chocolate brown eyes meeting grey for the first time in a long time. I wanted so much to reach out for her but before I even had a chance she was off running. Running like hell was chasing her.

"Hermione. HERMIONE WAIT!" I called after her, watching her run away from me again like she had all those years before. She ran away from me, again. I didn't even get to say anything more then her name. I sighed before turning around and walking away and towards the great hall where I knew breakfast would be in full swing. I had just walked into the entrance hall when I saw them all walk in, on their way to breakfast. Ginny and Harry Potters children, along with several Weasley's but they wern't who had my attention it was the two of the new kids, two of Hermione's children. And for the first time I wondered who their father was, who had been lucky enough to be with Hermione.

Another group walked over to join them and I watched her embrace her two brothers, Athena and for a moment was surprised by her platinum blonde hair that I hadn't noticed was so blonde last night. And then as if noticing I was looking at them, she turned to look at me and I felt all the life go out of me. She looked like her mum, her face did except her storm grey eyes which were full of curiosity and staring straight back at me. Her eyes... My mind stopped and I quickly looked looked at the boy standing on her left who I believed was Scorpius... Scorpius... He had blonde hair but not as white blonde as his sister and his eyes were the same stormy grey but had flecks of brown which had obviously come from their mother. He was smirking at his sister and Dominique Weasley, a smirk that I knew to well. I then looked lastly at Orion who was laughing loudly with Preston Zabini, my godson. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were almost completely chocolate brown but still had the flecks of grey. I looked back to Athena who was still watching me and turned and started to walk away. It couldn't be, she wouldn't.

Athena's POV

I walked down the hall with Scorpius, Lily, James, Dominique, Rose and Violet. We paused just outside the great hall waiting for Orion, Preston and a few others. I felt like I'd known them all my whole life and was excited to find mum and talk to her. Also more determined then ever to find out who our father was but still unable to shake away James's words from the common room. I could feel someones eyes on me and turned and there he was Professor Malfoy and as soon as my eyes met his he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I could see his features better today then last night due to him only being several meters away his eyes were steely grey and I looked at my brother quickly and the eye colour was uncanny, the same colour I knew my own to be. He looked at both my brothers for a several minutes each, the look on his face I couldn't quite put my finger on. He looked at me one more time before looking away. And I couldn't help but think maybe it was possible. I looked at Scorpius who was watching me closely.

"Scorp I think it is possible, James might have been joking but I think he was on to something." I said looking at him pleading for him to help me and understand.

"Ok Thia we'll talk to Orion about it and then well work something out, promise." He said before throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into a hug the same way he and our brother always did, to make me feel better.

"We need to talk to mum to." I said as we all started to walk into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Hi lovelies, so there is chapter 4 and sorry if it's a bit confusing with the jumping around with the point of view and I will do it a bit but hopefully the main point of view will be from Athena. I really hope you liked it and please comment and tell me what you think, please be kind. Thank you to those who have already voted for it, followed me and commented it means so much. So enjoy! 3


	6. Chapter 5- A Secret To Tell

Hey lovelies sorry about the slow update been very busy enrolling in a course and with my family. Thank you so much for all the comments, views, votes and follows it really does mean so much to me! Hope you like where this story is going I've added pictures to the chapters of what the characters look like in my mind haha hope you like them. Enjoy and please comment and tell me what you think and be kind haha. :)

Chapter 5- A Secret To Tell

Athena's POV

I couldn't help the sudden urge that came over me as I watched him walk away. The urge to follow and ask him a million and one questions. I needed to know more about mum's time here, I need to know about that whole last year from before we were born. I needed to fill this huge gap that I'd felt my whole life that hadn't felt so bad till we stepped into this castle. It felt like home but a home that had bought up so many questions.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked towards the voice and was met with bright emerald eyes that were full of curiosity, staring back at me.

"Athena, hello earth to Athena!" James said again, he was staring at me so intently and not for the first time I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green. Did I really just think that oh my god someone stop me, please! I took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes James?" I said trying to remain calm even if my heart had started to pick up pace and I could swear the whole of the great hall could hear it.

"Are you day dreaming about me? Its okay Athena I know I truly am a blessing." He said giving me a huge grin and I couldn't help but almost drop my goblet of pumpkin juice which I had just picked up.

"W, what! Why would you even say that! Are you really that full of yourself James Potter?" I said trying to remain calm and give him my best smirk.

"It's okay Athena you don't have to lie to me. I'll keep your secret!" He gave me a cocky grin and it all of a sudden made me want to throw my pumpkin juice on him.

"You are so full of yourself JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! God your such an arrogant toe rag!" I said all of a sudden losing my temper and standing up from the table and walking out of the great hall, leaving complete silence in my wake.

Hermione's POV

I had just arrived in the great hall for breakfast and as I came in the door next to the teachers table I looked out towards my children. Orion was goofing off and laughing loudly with some of the boys from his house, Scorpius was talking with Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley and James Potter they were all laughing loudly and I couldn't help and smile at my sons happiness. My eyes finally landed on my little girl, Athena. She was staring off into space and had a look on her face that told me she was lost in her own world and completely in her own thoughts. I watched as James started to try get her attention and pull her out of it and then give her a massive grin. She looked flustered for a moment before a few more words were exchanged and then I could hear her loud and clear, so could everyone else for that matter.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! God your such an arrogant toe rag!" I watched my daughter stand up and walk out of the hall and it took everything in me not to follow her. James looked flustered for a moment before looking down at his plate.

"It's happening again." I heard a voice say next to me and I turned to look at the headmistress who was smiling at me and Ginny who was on my other side.

"What do you mean it's happening again?" We said together, both completely confused.

"The same thing that happened last time there was a James Potter in this castle." She said looking at us smiling before standing up and excusing herself from the table. I looked at Ginny momentarily confused and then it came to me.

"She means Lily and James." I said looking at my old best friend smiling.

"If she's right then this definitely isn't the last one of these scenes, we will be seeing many more." She smiled at me and I nodded before she started to speak again. "Hermione after breakfast can you come up to our dorm and talk to me, Harry and Ron?" She looked so nervous as she asked me this and even though it sent a shock of panic through me, I nodded my head agreeing.

I excused myself from the table and smiled and waved at my boys as I walked out of the great hall, hoping to find Thia. I walked through the corridors before thinking of the place I liked to go to think, I had a lot to think about before going to meet my old friends later. I climbed the never ending stairs that went up to the tower and pushed open the door and there he was. He looked at me and I watched a million different emotions dance across his face before it settled for one of pure hurt.

"Draco.." I'd said his name without even thinking, as I started to walk towards me.

"Hermione who is there father?" His voice came out as cold as ice, I could hear the pain and the hurt in it and I felt my blood run cold.

"What?" He was looking at me so intently his stormy eyes waiting for me to say it.

"Who is Athena and Scorpius and Orion's father?" His voice was getting louder, he was looking control over his emotions. He was speaking again before I even had a chance to speak. "I saw them close up today, I saw it! Their eyes, their hair, those smirks, I saw it Hermione! So who is their father?" He was looking at me pleadingly, with eyes full of pain and hurt and a need for the truth.

"You. You are there father Draco. Their your children." I said and felt a few tears slip down my cheeks.

Hey hope you like it, sorry if its a little bit all over the place. I hope you like it and it helps to show where I'm going with this a little bit more. So please comment, message me and tell me what you think. Please be kind and if you like it give it a vote. Enjoy! :)


	7. Chapter 6- Please Listen

Hey thanks for the comments and votes for the last chapter, it means so much to me and so encouraging. So here is chapter 6 and I hope you like it! Thanks and enjoy! See you at the bottom! :) 3

Chapter 6- Please Listen

Hermione's POV

"You. You are their father your children." I said and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. I watched anger flash across his face and he reminded me of the angry small boy he once had been, but the anger calmed down and turned into a mix of anger and hurt. I felt my heart break knowing it all me who had caused it all. "Draco I'm sorry, you will never know how sorry I am." I said hoping he wouldn't hate me and he would understand.

"I have children, I have three teenagers." He said in a voice that sounded sort of happy before it fell into what could only be anger. "Hermione you took them away I missed everything, I missed their birth, their first words and steps. I missed everything, I missed 16 years Hermione and I can't get that back. Do they know? Do they know I'm there father?" His voice sounded so pained and strained and had broken as he asked his last question and I felt tears start to roll down my face fast and freely.

"No they don't, I never could bring myself to talk about it. I didn't want them to hate me Draco for taking them away from you, from everyone, from this place. They often asked but when they were small they asked a lot. Where as now the boys want to know, they all ask. But Scorpius and Orion they stop at certain point and don't keep digging where as Athena. She doesn't just look like you Draco, she's a lot like you and she's very smart and she has my burning need to have all the answers and this is the one she's always wanted but never gotten. I don't know how people like Ginny and Minerva can look at them and not just see straight away who their father is. Its always been so obvious and clear to me but maybe that's because I'm their mother. Orion is you, didn't you see or notice that the son of Hermione Granger was placed in Slytherin, in your house. He's like you a lot in personality and he has your smirk both of the boys do. Scorpius is protective of Thia the same way I used to think you wanted to be for me or how you were for Blaise and Theodore and your mother. The boys are fussy about their appearance like you are and believe it or not all three of them like quiditch much to my dismay." I paused for a moment and looked up at him, he was looking at me very intently and there was a small smile on his lips but his stormy grey eyes, exact copies of the ones I'd been looking at for the last 16 years looked so sad. I whipped away any left over tears before sighing and continuing.

"I can imagine when they walked into the great hall for the first time to be sorted that the boys looked like body guards, guarding Thia from the world. They boys are so self assured, so confident like you. But Thia she looks like you, she has your hair and your eyes, she always looked like a Malfoy. But Thia isn't like you and the boys, she isn't full of this never ending confidence and isn't as self assured. She is like me in that department she's smart and proud but she's soft and things hurt her and she loses her temper like I used to and storms off. You should of seen her earlier, she yelled at poor James in the middle of the great hall. Minerva said it's happening all over again." I said laughing lightly to myself.

"What is?" He was giving me a strange look.

"She said the same thing that happened last time there was a James Potter in this castle." He gave me a look of confusion. "Lily Evan's, Harry's mother was a smart muggle born witch and James Potter was forever teasing her or making fun of her in an attempt to get her attention that always just ended up in them fighting or her yelling at him. Minerva was saying that it's like it was back then between Lily and James." I said and watched a look of anger cross Draco's face, clearly it didn't take long for the fatherly instincts to kick in.

"How can she say that ATHENA IS ONLY 16!" His voice had slowly started to rise and I shook my head slowly, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"It's funny how quickly it happens, isn't it? The instinct to want to protect them." I said leaning against one of the small tables that were scattered around the room. He let out deep sigh before speaking and looked at me with eyes full of pain.

"Yes it is, I couldn't even control it. Do you know how long I spent looking for you Hermione. I looked everywhere, obviously not far enough but I never thought you'd leave England but to be honest I should of known if you wanted to disappear you wouldn't have stayed here." He turned and walked towards one of the big windows. "Why did you leave Hermione? Why did you go and leave me?" His voice was laced with pain and I instantly felt that same sense of guilt I'd always felt grow to a million times its normal size as I looked at his back.

"I was scared Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to do Draco I didn't want to bring you any shame or make things more difficult then they already were." I could hear it in my voice, me pleading him to understand and praying Professor Snape was right, that he wouldn't hate me. "Draco I have to go meet Ginny, Harry and Ron to explain to them everything and why I left so would you please come, so I can explain it all once to you all. Please Draco?" I whispered the last part and wondered if he'd even heard me. He turned around and nodded at me before starting to walk towards the door. I sighed as I turned to follow him and we made our quiet decent down the stairs and into the main corridors of the castle and towards to staff dorms.

Athena's POV

I let out a deep breath as I finally came to a stop in one of the corridors up from the great hall. Did I just over react massively, did I really need to blow up and storm out like that. I lent agents the wall for support and looked around me at the tapestries on the walls and all the different pictures and portraits moving around inside their frames.

"Thia! There you are!" I heard the voice of Rose call out to me and I looked up at her forcing a smile. Behind her was Lily, Dom and Violet. "We've been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?" She was looking at me concerned, they all were.

"Yeah I'm fine, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I don't know what came over me." I said looking at them, kind of embarrassed about my outburst. Everyone must think I'm stark raving mad.

"I know what came over you, the same annoyance we all feel, I'm sorry Thia my brother is such a prat." Lily said looking at me apologetically. God James must think I'm insane.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Have you met Scorpius and Orion I really should be used to the teasing and stuff but I don't know what happened." I said laughing lightly thinking of my brothers.

"Come on lets go for a walk, we've only been back a day and the boys at this school are already driving us mad!" Dom said and I smiled looking at them all as we started to walk down the hall till I noticed something at the ends and put my arms out to stop them.

"Stop, ssssshhhhh!" I said holding my hand up to lips and motioning for them to follow me. When we got to the corner I looked around and saw my mother walking with Professor Malfoy.

"Oh my god Thia it's your mum and Professor Malfoy!" Violet said way to loudly and I supressed a giggle as Dom clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Look it looks like their heading towards the staff dorm rooms. What should we do?" Lily said looking at me and I think she already knew what I wanted to do, it was hard to believe she was two years younger, she made me wish I had a sister. Not that I would trade my brothers but still.

"Lets follow them. But quietly." I said looking at Dom and Violet, smiling. My mind was racing.

"Shoot if only I'd known we would be doing something like this I would have taken my dad's invisibility cloak from James's trunk." Lily said looking slightly annoyed. I shrugged before motioning for them to follow. We walked slowly behind them and only rushed more when they went around a corner, as not to lose them. We watched from just around a corner as they knocked on one of the staff dorm doors and watched as it opened and they walked in.

"That's my mums room, she must have wanted to speak to your mum but I don't know why Professor Malfoy would be with them." Lily said looking very confused. "Oh my god get back and down, hide!" She said pushing us back around the corner.

"What is it?"Rose said peering around the corner. "What is my dad and uncle Harry doing here?" She said looking at Lily and then the rest of used confused.

"We need to hear what is going on in there!" Dominique said as we all stood up and started toward towards the door that said Couch Potter on the front.

"Well how are we going to do that?" I said looking at her.

"That door just leads into the hall way and then down some stairs and into the common room/living room. We could sneak in and just listen from the hall way?" Lily said looking at us smiling.

"Well that sounds like our best and only plan so lets do it. Quick go before we miss something important." Dominique said pushing Lily and I forward, Lily walked up to the door and whispered the password quickly.

"Horse and the stag." She said before turning and smiling at us and giving me a look that said I'll explain later, obviously seeing how confused I was.

"We crept quietly into the hall way which was a deep maroon colour and there were lots of pictures of Lily and her brothers and people I could only guess were the rest of their family. There was one that caught my attention the most though, it was a picture of my and she looked about my age. She was smiling and laughing with Ginny on one side and who I knew to be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the other.

I stopped looking around as I started to hear voices and we crouched down in the hall way out of sight but we could hear every single word they were saying.

"Hemione! Wow it's so good to see you. I couldn't believe it when Gin owled me to say you were here. That you'd finally come home." I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to till I saw Lily mouth to me my dad, as she pointed to herself.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, truly sorry." I could hear my mums voice start to break.

Hermione's POV

Draco and I walked in silence all the way to Ginny's room and I noticed the look of confusion on her face when she opened the door and saw Draco with me at her door. She didn't miss a beat and quickly moved to the side to let us in.

"Come in, come sit down here. The boy's should be here in a moment." She said she hadn't taken her eyes off Draco once yet and for the first time I wondered what his relationship was like with my old friends and our old peers. "I would ask what your doing here Draco but I imagine Mione will explain it all shortly." She said and I was taken back when she used his first name and as always she was right and I would explain. I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard Ginny's portrait door open and close and could hear their heavy foot steps. I felt my palms start to sweat as my old best friends, the boys I'd risked my life with and protected with my life got closer and closer. I gulped before taking a deep breath trying to calm myself.

Hey sorry if it's a bit long, got on a bit of a roll or I tried to get lots in. Hope you like it and please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the views and votes it means so much. Oh and if you like it give it a vote and or let me know what you think. Please be kind. Thanks again! :) 3


	8. Chapter 7- Secrets Out

'

Hey here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it! Thank you for all the votes, views and comments it really means so much. And I don't own Harry Potter and I have moved around a few details to wuork with my story so I'm sorry if it upsets anyone or they don't like it, sorry! Enjoy :)

Chapter 7- Secrets Out

Hermione's POV

I felt my palms start to sweat as my old best friends, the boys I'd risked my life with and protected with my life, got closer and closer. I gulped before taking a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Gin what did you call us for so urgently." I heard Harry say as he came down the stairs, my back was to him. "Oh hi Draco, what are you doing here mate?" He said in such a friendly turn I almost died.

"Hi Malfoy." I heard a voice say, one that could only belong to Ron.

"Wait who is this?" Harry said noticing me and I took one more deep breath before starting to turn around to face him. His face contorted for a minute in a sense of confusion which then changed to pain, hurt and then finally a mix of sadness and relief. "Her. Hermione. HERMIONE!" He said before walking towards me at a quickened pace, I could see tears starting to whell up in his eyes and could feel myself starting to do the same.

"Hi Harry." I heard my voice break as I felt him crash into me and pull me into hug. I pulled away smiling before looking over Harry's shoulder at Ron.

"Hi Ron." I said trying to force a smile, he looked so hurt and angry and I felt my guilt come swimming back up again. But it vanished as he walked forward and pulled me into a quick awkward hug.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave us? How could you leave us?" Harry had already started to ask a million questions and I sighed before walking over to the lounge motioning for them all to follow. They all did, Ginny and Harry sat down across from me on the other lounge, Ron sat down in one of the love seats and to my surprise Draco sat down next to me. I looked up at him, surprise written all over my face and couldn't help but smile a little when he gave me his Malfoy smirk.

"Okay how about I start at the beginning?" I said looking at them all, they all nodded before I turned to look Draco straight in the eyes. "Do you mind if I tell them about.." I said timidly.

"Yes Hermione it won't make much sense unless you do." He said quietly never taking his eyes off me.

"Okay so please no one get upset or angry or anything please?" I said looking at them and watched them all nod in agreement before beginning. I took a deep breath, well here goes nothing. "During out 5th year Draco and I became friend's it wasn't anything we planned or anything but it happened and I saw a different side of him to what everyone else did. Someone who was forced into a life they didn't even want. He did all the things he did trying to keep his mother and his friends safe because if they didn't they would of been killed. By our 6th year Draco and I were dating in secret, as you know Professor Snape made a promise to help Draco. We continued in secret and we were each other's rocks. When I was sad I remember everyone thinking it was because of Ron and Lavender but it was because I couldn't be near him. I never wanted to lie to any of you but I didn't want you to hate me or to put anyone in danger, any of you or Draco. I saw Draco just before we left to search for the Hocruxs and it was like we both thought we wouldn't live through the next few months. Then after we got captured at Malfoy Manor I got a message form Draco, trying to apologize for not doing anything to save me and I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything Draco. I wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself at risk." I said looking at him and the mention of that time in his manor seemed to destroy him, he was looking at me so broken and full of pain and I couldn't help but place my hand on his cheek and give him a comforting smile.

"So let me get this straight you were dating MALFOY BEHIND OUR BACKS?" Ron said his voice had risen so loud and he was now standing up looking rather cross, his face starting to match the colour of his hair.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT! We made a promise not to get mad or angry. Now sit down, shut up and listen." Ginny said giving her older brother a look that made him listen and that would give her mother a run for her money. "Please continue Hermione." She said smiling encouraging at me, I turned to look at Harry who was looking at me intently.

"Um as I was saying I received a letter from Draco while we were at Shell Cottage and I went to meet him in a small town close to shell cottage and it was like the time before as if we were never going to be together again. He spent lots of that time saying sorry for what had happened to me while at the manor but I tried to make him understand that he had protected you Harry from being discovered." I said looking at my old best friend who was looking at Draco smiling, something I never thought I would see. "Anyway in the weeks that followed I started to feel more tired and unwell, I put it down to exhaustion, it was hard being on the run looking for those Horcrux's. It shouldn't have taken me as long as it did to work out it what was really wrong and it was just before we went back to Hogwarts, just before the final battle that I cast the spell on myself and it came back positive and a mix of blue and pink." I watched Ron and Harry's face change and quickly decided to just get it over with.

"I was pregnant, with what I would later find out would be triplets. After the final battle I couldn't cope and I started to pull back I knew you were all putting it down to the stress and grief from everything that had happened and it was a big part of that. It was at the party to celebrate Hogwarts being rebuilt and fixed I stood in the doors to the great hall and watched Teddy with Andromeda, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Harry you and Ginny celebrating expecting your first child and so were you Ron with Lavender.

Lots of people were and then I looked over at Draco, you were standing with Blaise, Pansy and your mother and you all looked so much more at ease then I had ever seen and I didn't want to destroy the few relationships you had left or make things worse or destroy your pure blood blood line, I was and I am just a muggle born. The moment our eyes locked I turned and left and I ran, I ran from you all. When the triplets were born I kept you in mind when I named them, I knew the name traditions in your family so I named my first born Scorpius Hunter, then my second boy and second eldest Orion Alexander and then my beautiful girl, when she opened her eyes for the first time I cried and cried they were yours all the way. So I named her Athena Lyrica. We lived in Australia and I taught there till I got an owl a job offer to work here and decided it was time to come home." I let out a deep sigh and looked up at my friends, tears running down my face.

"Hermione you shouldn't have left we could of worked something out, we've spent the last 16 years missing you, wishing you were here. Here with us, with your godchildren." Harry said looking at me, trying to get me understand and I could see so much pain in his eyes and it was the same that was mirrored in Ginny and Ron's. I looked at Draco and he looked the most hurt of all, he'd lost the most after all. I wanted so bad to ask about the godchildren comment but thought I should try to speak to Draco first, he beat me to it.

"Hermione what kind of shame could you have possibly brought. How could you think I wouldn't want to seriously be with you. I was thinking after the war was done we could finally be together in the open, happy and free. I understand why you were scared and the choice you made but I've missed so much."

"Draco I'm sorry but its not to late to change it." I said looking at him, hoping he would understand. That's when we heard a band coming from the stairs, and there she was standing at the top of the stairs, tears running down her face that were almost black form her mascara and I felt my heart sink. Behind her I saw movement behind her and watched Lily Potter, Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley and Violet Zabini come out, they all wore looks of shock and sadness on there faces.

"Athena, ATHENA WAIT!" I called as I watched my daughter spin on her heels, her hair fanning out around her and run out of the dorm and into the halls, I was chasing after her before I knew it. Tears running freely down my face as well.

Draco's POV

I watched the girl I now knew to be my only daughter run out of the room and then watched the woman I'd loved most of my life chase after her, and unsure what to do I just stood there and looked at my goddaughter Violet, Ron's eldest child Rose, Harry and Ginny's youngest Lily and who I knew was Bill and Fleur's middle child Dominique.

"Lily what in the world were you girls doing up there! What were you thinking!" Ginny said looking at her youngest frustrated before sitting back down on the lounge and placing her head in her hands.

"Mum we were just trying to be good friend's to Thia, we saw Aunty Hermione and Uncle Draco. I mean Professor Malfoy." I smiled as Lily quickly tried to correct herself and call me what she had been told to while at school. They had all always called Hermione Aunty Hermione, even though non had ever met her until now.

"Uncle Draco, maybe you should go after them?" I heard a voice say and I looked at my goddaughter who looked so much like her mother. I sighed before looking at Ginny who smiled and nodded.

"It might be a good idea Draco, well fix this whole mess up here and speak to the girls." She said and gave them all a look that had them walking over to the lounge and sitting down looking defeated. I nodded before turning and walking up the stairs and out into the hall. Not to sure where to go looking first.

Hey hope you like it and sorry if its a bit long or boring in parts. Really sorry! Please tell me what you think and be kind haha. And if you like it give it a vote. Thanks again for all the votes, comments and views. Means a lot. 3


	9. Chapter 8- Now You Know

Chapter 8- Now You Know

Athena's POV

I couldn't believe it as I sat there listening, I knew my new friends were watching me like a hawk with what I was guessing were faces full of concern and surprise. I could feel hot tears rolling down my face and before I knew it I was moving, in my attempt to stand without falling apart I knocked over a broom stick that hit the floor with a bang. I looked down the stair's to a room that was now full of shocked faces. My mother face was look of panic, Professor Malfoy who I knew now to be 100% my dad, at Lily and James's mum Ginny who was looking at me with concern, next to her was who could only be her husband Harry Potter who was looking at me then back at my parents and lastly Rose's dad Ron who was giving me a strange look and looking at my father with a sort of distaste.

"Athena, ATHENA WAIT!" I heard my mum call after me but I had already spun on my heels, feeling my hair fan out around me. I moved past my friends at a quick pace, pushing the door open and ran up the hall. My heavy foot steps echoed through the hall and I could hear my mothers steps not all that far behind me still calling my name. I ran past the great hall and I caught sight of two boys I knew so well.

"Thia!" I heard Scorpius call as I ran past him and Ri and I knew in that moment they would follow to. I burst through the doors and ran out onto the grounds and didn't stop till I reached the edge of the black lake.

"Thia what's going on? What's wrong" Scorpius said when he reached my side before moving to stand in front of me. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and my eyes met his grey ones with their flecks of brown that were full of concern and brotherly duty. I could see my other brother just over his shoulder, his usually smirk no where to be seen, instead it was the same as Scorpius's.

"He's here.." I said letting my head fall so I didn't have to look into Scorps eyes as my tears started to fall again.

"Who's here Thia?" Ri said moving so he was standing at my side to.

"Athena.." I turned away from my brother's to see my mum only metres away from us. I could see the tears in her eyes to through my blurred vision. "Athena I'm sorry sorry sweetie.. You weren't meant to find out that way." She said in a pleading voice.

"Find out what? What is going on?" Scorpius said in what was unmistakably a very frustrated voice.

"Hermione." We all turned to the voice that had called out our mothers name and there he was walking towards us. He looked nervous and a bit unsure. Mum looked at us then him and then us again before sighing.

"Draco I don't know if this is the time." She said sounding completely drained and I started to feel bad for running off like that from her.

"Mum what is he doing here? What is going on?" Ri said impatiently.

"Why are you and Thia both crying?" Score said watching Professor Malfoy walk closer towards our mother and stopping when he was next to her.

"He's here. Our dad's here." I said letting the words roll out of my mouth without thinking.

"What do you mean he's here? You know who he is?" Scorpius said and I noticed the look of surprise on both my brothers faces. Before turning to look at our dad, who looked like he was still processing it all and a little uncomfortable.

"Athena honey I'm sorry you found out like that and that I kept it from you." My mum said walking towards me and pulling me into a hug. My brothers stood next to us like two guards.

"So who is he then?" Orion said looking at mum and I. We pulled out of our hug and I let my eyes wonder back over to him again and tried giving him a small smile, hoping to put him a bit at ease.

"Boys please don't get upset but Professor Malfoy is here because well he's your father?" She said looking at them expectantly. Obviously waiting for one of them to explode, and if one of them was going to it would probably be Scorpius he was so much more serious then Orion about everything.

"Our father is Draco Malfoy? Huh so James was right then.." He said looking at our dad and then back at my brother and I again.

"Um what do you mean James was right? Do you mean James Potter?" Draco said walking a little closer to us and looking at Scorpius very intently and I could only imagine what was going on inside his head.

"Yeah he made a joke about who our dad could be when we were talking in the common room the smorning. He said we looked like you, especially Athena." Scorpius said and I felt everyone look at me very internally and the most intense stare was coming from my new found father, as if he was analysing every inch of my face. Taking in all the similarities.

"Now that you mention it, they do look a tone alike." Orion said grinning, of course he was grinning nothing fazed him ever.

"I'm sorry boys I should of told you a long time ago, not kept this from you. I was just trying to keep you safe and I was so scared when I was pregnant with you and I know that doesn't excuse anything but I'm sorry." My mum said again looking so broken and I pulled her into a hug again without even thinking. All of a sudden I felt like I was being squeezed to death only to realise my brothers had joined in on the hug.

"It's okay mum we understand, we wished we had known but we understand." Orion said sounding a tad serious for once.

"So what now?" I asked looking at my family.

"I think maybe we should go up to my dorm room and talk, there is a lot we need to discuss." My mum said looking at me with a slight smile. We all nodded and I linked arms with my brothers and started to walk up towards the castle, I knew my parents were trailing behind us and probably watching us very closely as Scorpius and I started to laugh at something Orion had said. Ever the joker.

Hey everyone hope you like it! Let me know what you think! And if you like it, give it a vote! Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 9- Talk To Me

Chapter 9- Talk To Me

Athena POV

As we walked I rested my head on Scor's shoulder, my eyes stung from crying and my head felt heavy with information. I smiled as I listened to Orion and Scorpius joke, I turned to look behind me at my parents. They were speaking quietly, the look on my mums face was calm and controlled but my dad's his was different he was looking at my mum intently as she spoke, a his eyes never leaving her as they walked. I turned back around as we walked up the stairs and into the castle.

That's when I saw him leaning against the wall just outside the entrance to the great hall. When he heard my brothers voices he looked up, his emerald eyes instantly locking with my grey ones. He stood up straight and took a step towards us and I felt myself start to panic. I froze, my arms slipping from their position linked with my brothers, they turned around looking at me curiously.

"Athena.." James said my name calmly and quietly walking towards me. He stopped when he got to my brother's and was now standing in between them, in the place I'd just been. He was two meters away from me and I felt myself take a step backwards. I couldn't remember a time where I had ever been like this before. So.. so not me. I took a deep breath looking for that Gryffindor courage I was sure I had, somewhere. "Athena can I talk to you?" He said looking at me, waiting for an answer and running his hands through his messy mop of raven hair every few minutes.

"What do you want Potter?" I said hoping I sounded really irritated, which I still kind of was and giving him a stern look. I heard a laugh behind me and turned to look at my mum was shaking her head one hand covering her face. I looked towards my new found dad and it was very clear to me the laugh had come from him if the massive smirk on his face was anything to go by, it was one I'd seen on my brothers a million times. I felt my face crease with confusion before turning back to look at James. He looked sort of shocked and taken back by my tone.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier I was a prat. A good looking prat but still a prat." He said grinning at me and I felt my irritation start to boil into anger again. I gave him and angry look before walking up towards him and I watched as my brothers took two big steps away from him.

"You've done it now." I heard Orion whisper, grinning and I turned my angry stare on him and watched as he instantly held his arms up in surrender, backing away from me a little more. I looked back at James, grin gone and was now replaced with a look of slight fright.

"Shove it Potter!" I said angrily before pushing past him and walking quickly away from him, then all of a sudden I was running. Running away from him, from everyone. Why did hr make me lose my temper so much and leave me in such a state every time he was around. I ran till I reached the stairs that lead to what I believed was the astronomy tower. I just wanted to hide. Once I eventually reached the top I walked into the class room and over to one of the big windows that looked over the grounds. I rested my head on the cool glass as I sat down in the bay window seat. Then I heard the door open and foot steps coming towards me, I turned and saw the last person I expected to see. Grey meeting grey.

"Athena.." He said looking very unsure of what he was doing, to be honest I didn't even know what he was doing as I looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes." I said simply and lying before turning to look back out the window. Then I thought of something, my curiosity getting the better of me like usual.

"Why were you laughing before?" I said turning back to look at him. He looked confused for a moment before walking towards me, so he was standing near the same window as me. He smiled as he looked out the window before answering.

"Because in that moment you sounded like me as you said Potter. In that moment you sounded like my daughter." He said never looking away from the window and I couldn't help but look at him waiting for him to look at me. His daughter. "You look like your grandmother, you know. You seem like you have some of her personality to but you definitely have your mothers fire." He said smiling and I couldn't help but hang off his every word, craving to know about my dad, about the rest of my family.

"You look like me though." He said as he turned to look at me and I noticed he was slightly teary. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your brothers, Athena or for your mum. I should of fought harder for her and looked harder for her when she disappeared. I should of known something was up when she left." He said looking out the window again, clearly trying to regain composure and I guessed he wasn't one to show to many feelings. It must of been where the boys got it from.

"It's ok, how were you to know and I now know or think mum took every step necessary to make sure no one could find her, could find us." I said giving him a small, hoping he wouldn't leave. I always thought I'd craved to know my dad but now that I knew who he was I didn't want him to go anywhere.

"I think your probably right, your mum wasn't known as the smartest witch of the age for no reason." He sighed sadly before turning and saying to me. "Come on we should head to your mums dorm I think we all have a lot to talk about." I nodded before starting to walk towards the class room door.

Hey sorry about the slow update and I'm sorry this chapter just seems so awful, just trying to work out the direction I want to go in and writing while exhausted is killing my brain haha. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. Please be kind my brain is fried hahaha. :)


	11. Chapter 10- Mirrored In You

Hey everyone thanks for the votes and views it really does mean so much. Sorry if it feels like it's dragging but I promise over the next few chapters it's hopefully going to feel more eventful! Thanks again! See you at the bottom :)

Chapter 10- Mirrored In You

Athena's POV

When we got back to the mums dorm room she had decided that maybe we should talk the next day. I quickly thanked my father and hugged mum before running to my dorm, scooping up my iPhone (mum had enchanted it to work at school) plus my headphones and quickly excited the Gryffindor Tower before heading back out and onto the grounds. I walked away from the castle till I came to a secluded area of grass where no one seemed to be. Before putting in my headphones and starting to scroll through the songs till I came to Break Free By Ariana Grande, a muggle band. I stood there for a few seconds letting the music go through my soul and feeling instantly relaxed.

I started my warm up and stretches before starting to slowly turn and spin. I'd taken dancing classes since I was small and our school in Australia had offered them to which was different for a magical school. I smiled as it filled me up and started to spin faster before the moves just came out with out much though, it came naturally and then I felt someone take my hand and pull me towards them and I couldn't believe it when my eyes met brown or ones that look almost black, they pulled me close to them and I screamed instantly pushing back away pulling my headphones out before starting to yell.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" I said yelling loudly at the boy who I now noticed had a friend with him.

"Well I was just thinking a litte mud blood might want a friend to dance with." He said grinning at his friend and I felt my blood start to instantly boil." My name is Lincoln Avery, I know I'm above you but there is no need to make it even more obvious by lying on the ground." He said laughing with his friend. I quickly got up off the ground and started to walk past him. But he had grabbed ahold of my wrist and it was hard to pull out of his iron grip.

"Let go of me you narrow minded pompous git!" I said yelling at him angrily, he's face had lost its cool and calm demeanour and was now flushed red with anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy little bitch!" He yelled back in my face at him, how rude!

"My name is Athena Lyrica Granger and you will let the hell go of me you toe rag!" I screamed back finally pulling my wrist from his grip and started to run as quickly as my legs would go back towards the castle. I slowed down when I got to the doors to the great hall and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table close to the door and before putting my head in my hands and trying not to cry. I didn't even think people spoke like that anymore not since the war, not since people like my mum had fought so hard for it to change. But I guess some people still held on to the stupid blood purity.

I sighed as I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to meet the same brown eyes I'd just run from and they were full of red hot rage. Oh no this can't be good.

I instantly stood up, and to quickly I'd pushed the bench back so fast it had made a huge scraping noise and had attracted the attention of everyone in a 10 metre radius around me. I wish the ground would just open up and eat me.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You are nothing but a mud blood!" He said in a furious voice. There we go again with the name!

"How fare you use that word! People like you are the reason my mother had to fight so hard and sacrifice so much!" I said back angrily to him I could feel myself fill with so much anger and pain that it was getting harder and harder for me to not explode. I looked around and noticed down the table for the first time Lily was sitting with what looked to be some of her cousins, she had an angry look on her face and appeared to be starting to stand up, I shook my head at her telling her to sit back down. This wasn't her fight.

"You do realise I'm not even a mud blood don't you?" I said looking at him through angry eyes. "I'm a half blood and even if I was muggle born there is nothing wrong with that! My mother was the smartest witch of her age and a muggle born and I'm proud of that and my father is from one of the oldest pure blood families." I said before quickly covering my mouth with my hand. Oops I don't think I was meant to let that out. I heard the whispers start to spin around the school and Lincoln gave me a smirk.

"One of the oldest pureblood families you say. Hmm well tell me who it is then?" He said all of a sudden changing his tone as he walked around the table so he was standing right in front of me.

"I don't have to tell you anything and if your to much of an idiot to open your eyes and think then how is that my problem Avery!" I said looking at him, I was so over this conversation and this boy thinking he was above me. It was almost dinner time and the great hall had doubled in people since I had first walked in and they were all watching me. I then noticed Scorpius and James walk through the doors followed by Orion, Preston and Maximus who hadn't noticed me and had walked over to there table. Scorpius and James quickly walking in my direction, oh god this is about to get so much worse.

"HA! See your father isn't really a pureblood your just the daughter of a mudblood witch!" He said laughing at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oi what the hell did you just say about my mother?" Scorpius yelled as he came hurtling towards a me and pushed Avery back away from me, James slid in so I was hidden behind his back. Hmmm great.

"Oh so your her brother? Huh you didn't look like a mudblood to but I guess looks can be deceiving. What are you doing protecting her Potter?" He said, his voice full of malice. I noticed Orion was up and about to start walking towards us, he caught my eye and again I shook my head. I didn't need both my brothers and their friends introuble trying to protect me.

"How dare you talk to my mother or my sister that way, if you know what's good for you, you'll back off and walk away!" Scorpius yelled he was several inches taller then Avery and had gotten so close he was right in his face.

"Shove off Avery no one wants to or needs to hear your prejudice bullshit." James said in a voice that seemed to hold a warning, he had reached behind himself and was tucking me more behind him so I was completely concealed. I couldn't explain the feeling that started to stir inside me as he touched my side, trying to protect me.

"Got yourself a girlfriend do you Potter?" He said laughing loudly before stepping and leaning around Scorpius and James to look at me. "One day your brother and Potter won't be here to protect you mudblood. One day you'll be on your own." He said menacingly and then I heard a huge bang and saw both my parents flying towards us a look of worry was on my mums face with some anger mixed in but it was nothing compared to the complete fury that was not only on my fathers face but was radiating off him in waves.

"Mr Avery what did you just say to my daughter? You no we have a policy agents such prejudice and making threats agenst students!" He said it so loudly that the whole of the occupancy of the great hall heard and there was a collective gasp from students and teachers that were now entering the room. My mother walked towards me and began to ask me a million questions but I couldn't take my eyes off watching my dad reprimand Avery. "That will be a months detentions with me Mr Avery and I better not hear about any more incidents like this." He said looking at him sternly and not satisfied till he nodded in return before he gave me one more filthy glare once my father had turned away and then stormed out of the hall.

"Thank you Scorpius and James for coming to help me, I thought I had lost him when I got back into the castle but apparently not." I said smiling at them before turning to look at my dad and thanking him to.

"What do you mean lost him, Athena?" My mum said looking at me worriedly. I shook my head begging to talk about it later, she sighed deeply before agreeing and telling my brother to make sure I eat before walking off to the teachers table with my dad right behind her. Everyone was staring at us and as I sat back down I hung my head on my arms on the table.

"So your a Malfoy hub?" James said smiling kindly at me, if not looking a little timid. Maybe he was waiting for me to explode again.

"Yeah turns out you were right, even if you weren't meaning to be." I said looking at him and then at my brother who was looking at me intently his face was full of concern, worry and I could still see a hint of his anger from earlier.

"Has this happened before today Thia?" Scorpius said looking at me.

"No I've never even seen him before, he grabbed me when I was out in the grounds listening to my music." Knowing Scor would understand and realise I would have been completely in my own world.

"You need to be more careful Athena, there aren't many of them but Avery and his cronies are the last of a dying breed which makes them worse." James said looking at me worriedly. I nodded before promising to be more careful. I felt something flutter at the thought of James worrying about me.

Hey lovelies done! Please read, review and tell me what you think. Please comment it is so encouraging and tell me what you think. And if you like it give me a vote! Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 11- Like I Can

Hey so here is chapter 11! Can't believe I've come this far usually I tend to get a little discouraged and stop but thanks for all the words of encouragement, votes and views! It means so much to me! Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Like I Can

Athena's POV

I felt like crawling under the table throughout the whole of dinner, people wouldn't stop staring at me and whispering.

"She's Professor Malfoys daughter!" I heard someone whisper from Ravenclaw table behind us.

"Professor Malfoy has 3 kids then if that's his daughter, she's got two brothers, their triplets..." I heard another person whisper.

"They do look like him... Especially her." I heard a boy whisper.

I was about to lose the plot and start screaming, I couldn't take it. The whispers, the rumours. Why me! I looked at Scorpius who looked like he might attack someone and James was death staring anyone who even dared to look in our direction. I noticed Orion angrily talking to someone on his table before getting up and storming towards us, he slumped down in the seat next to me, he was very rarely mad or upset so I couldn't help but be taken back a little.

"Are you okay Ri?" I asked looking at him concerned.

"If I heard one more person make comment on our parents or you I'm going to lose my shit! And the next person that gives me a funny look I'm going to give them a reason to look!" He said sounding down right enraged. I looked at Scorpius who looked slightly surprised to at our brothers outburst.

"I know exactly how you feel Ri but just ignore them please?" I said looping my arm through his and leaning my head on him. He nodded stiffly at me before starting to eat some of the food off our table.

"Thia are you okay?" I said looking up to meet eyes that were full of concern, I smiled at Lily before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine Lil, don't worry about me. Your brother and Scorpius came to my rescue and anyway it doesn't matter he's a twit." I looked at her smiling and hoping I was reassuring her because I didn't want anyone else worrying about me. I noticed Preston and Max walking over from the Slytherin table and the doors to they great hall opened all of a sudden with a loud BANG and Dominique, Rose and Violet came rushing in, they faces full of concern, worry and red hot rage!

"ATHENA!" They all said at once and I couldn't help but give them a small smile.

"There you are! Are you okay? We heard what happened!" Violet said reaching across the table to pull me into a hug before sitting down, Max sat on her other side as he reached the table. Dominique squeezed down in between Scorpius and Violet and I watched Rose walk around the table and sit down on the other side of Orion. She then lent across him and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Hey yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me." I said feeling like a small child but loving them all the same for worrying about me.

"When I get my hands on that stupid prat I am going to kill him!" Dom fumed and the look on her face was giving Scorpius a run for his money.

"Not before I kill him!" Scorpius, James and Orion both said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Calm down everyone it's fine, dad sort of took care of it." I said quietly noticing that a few people were giving me funny looks.

"Your dad?" Max said looking at Orion curiously.

"Yeah we sort of found out today our father is Professor Malfoy, so we're malfoy's." I said looking at them timidly.

"Your my godfathers kids!" Preston yelled, before looking at his sister, who was unfazed as she already knew.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"I'm guessing you already knew because you look way to calm. Have you told mum and dad or Seraphina?" Preston said looking at his twin.

"No I havn't told anyone. Non of us have. And anyway they havnt had a chance to meet any of the younger kids really besides Lily." Violet said looking at her brother.

"Oh wow really?" James said for the first time perking up. He then turned and waved towards some kids sitting on the Slytherin table, then towards a boy with blue hair on the Ravenclaw table as Rose turned towards a boy on the Hufflepuff table and waved him over.

"Alright so we should all go one at a time. Everyone this is Athena Lyrica Granger, her brothers Orion Alexander Granger and Scorpius Hunter Granger and they just found out their Father is Professor Malfoy." James said grinning at them all. They all reacted differently before James started to speak again. "Guys this is my little brother Albus Severus Potter, he is a Slytherin and in his 4th year, him and Lily are actually twins." He said pointing to a shorter boy with the same messy Raven hair, he had hazel eyes and a kind timid smile. "Then last but not least this is my older brother Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter, 6th year Ravenclaw." He said pointing to the boy with the blue hair that he had waved over, they didn't really look alike.

"James their not going to understand. Harry is my godfather but Remus my dad and my mum Tonks died after the war Ginny and Harry took me in and have pretty much raised me, their my parents now basically." He said giving us a kind smile, was amazing that Harry and Ginny could do such an amazing thing so young.

"My turn! This is my little brother Hugo, can't you see the resemblance." Rose said laughing. "He is a 3rd year Hufflepuff." She smiled at him and said a timid hello.

"Scorpius, Athena, Orion this is our little sister Seraphina, she is a 4th year Slytherin." Preston said gesturing to a pretty girl with long dark hair, she looked a lot like Violet. She grinned at me before starting to speak.

"Hey you look just like Uncle Drake! You have his hair and eyes, your so pretty." She said grinning at me and I couldn't help but grin back and notice that she called him uncle. "He is godfather for all of us and basically our uncle." She said as if she could read my mind.

"Thank you. Wow that's so cool." I said smiling.

"My turn! Okay so this is my little brother Louis he's a 4th year Gryffindor." She said pointing to a young blonde haired boy who was standing next to Lily, he smiled and waved. " And then this is the gorgeous ban of my existence my older sister Victoire, she's a 6th year Gryffindor." She said pointing to a gorgeous tall blonde girl, who looked more like a model.

"Thanks Dominique, real sweet of you." Victoire said before walking over to stand next to Teddy and looping her fingers through his.

"Anytime dear sister of mine, oh yeah Tori and Teddy are dating, it's so gross!" Dom said grinning at her sister.

"Alright moving on before someone gets hurt!" Max said laughing. "This is my little brother Romeo, 4th year Slytherin." He pointed to a blonde boy who was grinning and standing next to Albus. I noticed Lily sneak a glance at him. Hmmm interesting. "And this is my sister Penelope, she is a 4th year Slytherin same as Romeo, twins." He said grinning at his younger siblings.

"Wow it's so nice to meet everyone!" I said feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry to say but there's actually more of us." Lily said laughing. Oh god! "But don't worry we won't do any more introductions haha." She said clearly seeing the panic on my face.

Hey everyone hope you like it, okay sorry I know I changed a few key details around and I hope that doesn't irritate anyone to much! Thanks read and review and if you like it give it a vote! Thanks :)


End file.
